Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to limited-use medical devices and medical devices including limited-use portions.
Background of the Related Art
Certain medical devices (or components thereof) are capable of being used multiple times, and are thus referred to as reusable devices (or reusable components), while other medical devices (or components thereof) are configured for single use, and are thus referred to as disposable devices (or disposable components). Many such reusable and disposable medical devices, and/or the components thereof, are designed for a pre-determined number of uses and/or for a pre-determined usage time. Use of these devices beyond their prescribed usage time or number of uses may result in failure of the device, damage to the device or surrounds, and/or injury to the patient or clinician. On the other hand, given the rising costs of performing medical procedures, clinician's have an incentive to maximize the reuse of medical devices (or components thereof).